


What Stefan Doesn't Know, Won't Hurt Him

by ArgentAconit



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Secret Relationship, Stefan doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentAconit/pseuds/ArgentAconit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shh, don't make any sounds, there are ears down stairs that will gladly rip me to pieces if he knows. Shh, this is too much fun, lets not ruin it right now. Little brother doesn't need to know, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stefan Doesn't Know, Won't Hurt Him

**Author's Note:**

> First little piece going up on this site, so yay for that! I'll warn you right now though that this is without a beta, and is only a one shot. I most likely won't elaborate further on this any time in the future, due to the fact that I suck at updating and continuing a story like this!

“Damon…” He shushed her before teasingly tapping his ear and pointing downstairs. She tried not to think about it too much; the fact that Stefan was downstairs and she was up here with Damon. Damon, who had her pressed against the wall with his own body, his lips stroking over hers. It caused this thrum of heat inside of her, and it was a mixture of everything she felt for him. His fingers slid up to the loop of her scarf, slowly dragging it off of her neck and letting it pool over their feet between them. Elena breathed out like that was what she had been wanting for so long, and leaned her head away. His long fingers pushed her hair back as he leaned in and pressed those lips against her throat. Damon always gave her some of his blood in return, to heal her neck. He was always so gentle with her too, leaving as little holes as possible and only taking enough.

This had been going on for a few months now, their ‘secret’ meetings, where she let him taste her blood. It had started when Klaus became a threat. When he was stuck on ‘babysitting detail’ as he called it, they would talk about things, and sit close together. She usually ended those evenings by falling asleep against his shoulder, his arm pulled around her like he was protecting her. And he was. She didn’t know how many times he took a hit for her, how many times she was the reason he had a stake ran through him, or wooden bullets pierced his flesh.

A soft sigh left her lips when he broke through her skin, and she drew her fingers through that thick, dark hair of his. Damon leaned into her, like he was trying to melt into her skin and make himself a home there. He didn’t know that he already had one inside of her. A place had bloomed there when he helped to erase Jeremy’s memory for her, and had been growing since. It nearly out matched Stefan’s by now, the way she felt for him. Damon probably saw that though; probably knew that if she had to choose, she would choose him.

He pulled away and licked at the small wounds he made before lifting his wrist to his mouth and biting in. Elena drank slowly, caressing her tongue over the marks between small mouthfuls until they disappeared. Damon’s blood tasted like… Like Damon. Sinfully good, deep, dark, sweetness with a warm aftertaste and of course the overlaying bite of iron. Then he kissed her again, licking away the left over flavor and mixing them together at the same time. It was dirty, but she loved these little meetings behind Stefan’s back. She loved the way Damon was dominating and yet soft with her. Loved that he wasn’t afraid to use his teeth, that he wasn’t scared of what she saw on his face, when the blood darkened around his eyes. He was so open with her, and Stefan was afraid all of the time. Stefan held back where Damon didn’t, and she craved that from him.

She smiled against his mouth and combed her nails through Damon’s silky hair, trying not to mess it up too much for the simple fact that they had to go back downstairs shortly. Of course, that meant that she would take the stairs, and he would leave via window and meet up with them at the Salvatore Boarding House when Stefan would bring her over after a simple lunch. Damon would act like his usual self, flirty and cocky, but Elena was fine with that, because she could see under that. She could see Damon’s intentions when he looked toward her and could feel desire heat her core from just one millisecond of that glance from his beautiful blue eyes.

Stefan called her name up the stairs and she gently tugged Damon’s head back, “Just a minute!” She called back and pecked Damon again softly before he stepped back. He smiled and looked over her for a moment as she stepped around, leaving her scarf on the floor as she pulled out a fresh shirt and changed into it. A short spray of perfume covered the scent of blood on her skin and she smiled back at him as he looped her scarf back around her neck, leaning in to kiss the edge of her jaw as his goodbye before he was gone.

Elena opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs, thinking about the next time they’d be alone and smiled as she rounded the corner of the steps, seeing Stefan waiting by the door for her, “Sorry, I got toothpaste on my shirt. Ready to go?” She asked, dropping off of the last step with a little bounce. Ah yes, they’d have some more fun the next time they would be together. She could only wait for the chance.


End file.
